The Hybrids
by SailorMew4
Summary: In the world of Pokemon lives many secrets from all over the world. But when people witness the Legendaries of the world from either afar or close-up most people may think they just seen one of the greatest secret in the world... but that's not the greatest, so how would you react if the greatest secret in the world could be right next to you. (Revised)
1. Daughter of Mew and Son of Aura

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon just my mini series and characters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Daughter of Mew and the Son of Aura

* * *

><p>Our story begins in the mysterious kingdom of Rota where the equally mysterious Tree of Beginning lies. Unknown to many people the Tree of Beginning holds one of the greatest secrets in an area where nobody would know about.<p>

"Eevee get up!" yelled a young teenage girl. She had mostly black hair but some strands of her hair were bright pink. Her hair was down to her lower back. She had shiny blue eyes that resembled the ocean on a clear day. She was wearing a pale pink shirt with white sleeves, blue jean capris, baggy white socks, and hot pink sneakers. Right now she was shaking an out cold Eevee that was sleeping in a cherry red Pokémon bed.

_"Not now Fionna I'm tired," _said Eevee through her gift of telepathy. This certain Eevee had many secrets this just being one of them.

"Get up sleepy head! Come on Danny will be awake any minute," complained Fionna as she shook Eevee more.

_"Alright fine!"_ yelled Eevee as she jumped out of the bed and went on Fionna's shoulder. _"But you better not do what you always do!"_

"Oh Eevee you know that can never happen," said Fionna as she was about to move a couple vines that soon lead outside before she stopped. "Oh my Arceus. I almost forgot."

Fionna then went back near her pale pink and sky blue bed where she grabbed something inside her wooden dresser. The dresser had three drawers and had a white plastic picture frame on it. The picture showed a young girl about ten with raven black hair with a pink streak and blue eyes smiling brightly with a boy a little older than her with raven black hair and midnight blue eyes only smiling slightly.

"Aha! Here you are!" yelled Fionna as she held out a white beanie with a pale pink half Pokéball insignia on it and a bright red bow. She then placed it upon her head. "OK now let's go!"

Fionna and Eevee then ran through the vines and hopped from stone to stone in the small moat. They ran through their small opening between two willow trees. They both ran through the forest outside their cove to a small wooden cottage nearby. They skidded to stop at the front door as they knocked hard against the door.

"Daniel Gen! Come out!" yelled Fionna with excitement in her voice.

The door opened but instead of her human his aura partner in training and Pokemon, Riolu appeared.

"Oh hey Riolu. Where's your little aura master Danny?" asked Fionna politely.

"**Upstairs probably doing last minute aura checking or something who knows?**" replied Riolu.

"Thanks," thanked Fionna as she went upstairs to a neat room. At a nearby desk sat a boy a year older than Fionna, which is fourteen. He had raven black hair under a blue fedora with a black stripe and yellow feather pin. He wore a blue hoodie with a black collar, jeans, and black sneakers.

"Danny!" yelled Fionna suddenly as Danny jumped from his seat.

"Fionna Mon! Don't scare me like that!" yelled Danny as he stood up and adjusted his chair.

"I didn't think I could scare you since you're an aura guardian in training," replied Fionna as she blinked innocently.

"Well you did," said Danny as he sat back down.

"Hey! Why are you working! We're supposed to start our journey already!" complained Fionna.

"I know I'm just writing a checklist," replied Danny as he showed the checklist to Fionna.

"We don't need a checklist! We just got to go by instinct!" announced Fionna.

"You can but I'm just double checking," said Danny.

"Noooo you are just being paranoid as usual," retorted Fionna as she put her hands on her hips.

Danny turned around facing away from his desk to retort, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

_"Are you guys coming or what?"_ asked Eevee interrupting their argument.

"Yeah we're coming," replied Fionna and Danny as they went downstairs.

* * *

><p>They all walked to the Tree of Beginning as the three Regis came out.<p>

_**"Hello Fionna. Your mother is expecting you and Daniel,"**_ said the Legendary Golems, Regirock, Registeel, and Regice, in unison.

They walked to the heart of the Tree of Beginning where Mew was flying about.

"Hi Mom," greeted Fionna in a casual voice.

_"Hello my Princess, and Daniel. As you know today is a very special day. It's time that I let my little Mew be free to explore. However since I trust you not at all Danny will be your aura guardian for this journey,"_ explained Mew to Fionna and Danny. Mew then turned to Danny. _"Daniel Gen. Do you promise to protect my daughter with your life no matter what the risk?"_

"Of course I will not let anything hurt your daughter. I swear for both me and my aura partner, Riolu," promised Danny.

_"Good. Now Fionna I want you to be the best Mew. I know you're the only Hybrid that I know of but I want you to be extra careful, don't reveal your secret unless it is absolutely necessary you have to,"_ said Mew as she looked at her daughter.

"Of course Mother," said Fionna in her rare serious tone.

_"Now Eevee and Riolu I want you to keep a close eye on your trainers. Make sure they don't do anything too rash or crazy, especially Fionna,"_ said Mew to Eevee and Riolu. To which both Pokémon nodded.

"Is that it?" asked Fionna holding in her excitement for the journey.

_"No. I also wanted to say... Have Fun!"_ yelled Mew as Mew turned its seriousness into playfulness.

"We will!" yelled everyone as they all ran out of the Tree of Beginning.

* * *

><p>After they left the Tree of Beginning Fionna was ready to go and be free however Danny didn't let her.<p>

"Whoa hold your Ponytas. We need to tell Queen Illene," said Danny.

"Oh fine but after we go exploring," said Fionna as she pouted ever so slightly.

They walked to the castle as they saw a woman sitting at the throne. The woman had very long wavy blonde and emerald eyes. She wore a long sleeved lavender medieval dress and a golden tiara with pale blue gems encrusted in it.

"Queen Illene. It is an honor to be in your presence again," said Danny as he kneeled down.

"Oh Daniel no need to bow you and I are close friends so raise please," said Queen Illene in a calm voice.

"Hehe of course. Well Fionna and I just wanted to say we will begin our journey today so all I wish to say was let the aura be with you," said Danny.

"As to you too," replied Queen Illene as she watched them leave. She then looked up. "Shoko your son is starting to grow into a man."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey this is actually a repost of the original but I thought it could improve so I restarted it. Sorry if pink is used too much it's because its Fionna's favorite color and she's the Child of Mew and Mew is pink so yeah.<p>

Key to the Special text:

_Italic = Telepathy_

**Bold = Aura Communication (Only used for Lucarios, Riolus, and Aura Guardians)**

_**Bold and Italic = Pokemon Talking (Only Fionna and future hybrids understand it)**_


	2. Enter the Mewtwo Hybrid

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon cause if I did this series would be real. (LP: The cold, hard truth. :c)

_**Enjoy~!**_

Chapter 2: Enter the Mewtwo Hybrid

* * *

><p>In the nearby Rota Forest, our new heroes Fionna Mon and Danny Gen were trying to look for an area to rest for the night.<p>

"Danny! We need to find an area soon or else Eevee might be seen," wailed Fionna as she looked at her watch. It was exactly 11:50 pm.

"Don't you think I know that? Riolu and I are trying to find a deep clearing," said Danny as his eyes glowed a brilliant blue and his aura partner, Riolu's appendages floated in the air as his eyes were shut.

"**Yes Lady Fionna, finding an area that no one will find is quite hard so please ask Lady Eevee to hold it in," **requested Riolu.

"You heard that right Eevee? Try to hold it in," said Fionna to a fidgeting Eevee on her shoulder.

"_Yes. I'll try but you know that my DNA is unstable," _said Eevee as she panted ever so slightly.

"I know," said Fionna as she petted Eevee gently against her furry collar.

When they arrived at a clearing it was exactly 11:59 pm.

"Yes, just made the mark!" cheered Fionna as Eevee jumped down she glowed white. When the glow faded instead of Eevee a Umbreon stood.

"Hey Bre," said Fionna in a casual voice, petting her soft, black fur.

"_Hello Fionna,"_ said Umbreon as she went by the firewood that Danny collected as they were walking.

"Hey Umbreon," greeted Danny as he lit the firewood.

Umbreon just turned away from Danny as it stared at the moon in wonder.

Danny just shook his head as he stayed by the fire and warmed his hands up.

However, no one noticed the shadowy figure in the trees staring at the group with intent in his deep, violet eyes.

"Target has been located. Now proceeding to phase two of the mission." whispered the shadowy figure as he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

><p>On the next day, Fionna woke up as a pale lavender paw shook her awake. The paw belonged to an Espeon, who held a small smile upon seeing Fionna rise from her slumber.<p>

"Good Morning Espe," greeted Fionna as she glanced at her watch, indicating it was 6:30 am.

"_Good morning Master!" _greeted Espeon with happy voice. She then grabbed a drawstring basket with her mouth. "_Time to pick berries Master."_

"Oh alright," said Fionna tiredly as she sat up. She turned to Danny, who was sleeping soundly next to Riolu.

Fionna and Espeon then walked around the clearing where they picked up a couple berries, until she bumped into someone. He had pale, almost white, lavender hair and deep violet eyes. He wore a dark purple hoodie with a white t-shirt under it, midnight blue jeans, and black high tops. He looked around 17 years old.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," apologized Fionna.

"It's okay. But I have seem to lost myself in this forest... Do you happen to know where the nearest clearing is?" asked the boy.

"Yup! In fact, my best friend and I are camping there! You can join us," said Fionna as they walked to clearing, where Danny was putting out the fire.

"Hey Fionna, who's the guy?" asked Danny. His eyes glanced towards the young man accompanying Fionna.

"This is uh- I'm sorry, I never got your name," said Fionna, embarrassed, as her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink.

"Lapis. Lapis Cry," answered the boy in a serious tone.

"Well Lapis, I'm Fionna Mon and this is Danny Gen," introduced Fionna. She could already feel the tension between them rising.

"A pleasure," said Danny as he offered a hand.

Lapis gave him a cold look as he took it his hand, before he pulled back and gave a glare. "You're Mew's guardian, aren't you?"

Danny, Fionna, Espeon, and Riolu were surprised with Lapis' words. Danny spoke softer, "How did you-?"

"Your aura is pure, like an aura guardian. My father told me that Mew's protector is an aura guardian." Lapis answered, before Danny could finish.

"Okay now who is this 'father' of your's and what does he plan to do with this information?" said Danny as him and Riolu began protecting Fionna.

"Simple. My father wants her," said Lapis as he pointed to Fionna.

"You still didn't answer who's your Father," said Danny as he glared at Lapis. He wanted answers and he wanted it now.

"My father is none other her mother's clone, Mewtwo," answered Lapis.

"Oh, I heard of him! My mother told me that he was created to be the most powerful Pokemon ever, by a man named Dr. Fuji. But when he awoken, he destroyed the lab and hid at New Island. Creating three clone Pokemon, then a few months ago, he posed himself as the strongest trainer in world and invited many trainers to challenge him in a battle. After that, he cloned each one of their Pokemon. which resulted into a fight against clones and their originals. Then my mother appeared, who ended up fighting Mewtwo! In the end, a trainer sacrificed himself, then was revived by Pokemon tears," explained Fionna. Espeon looked at her in shock, trying to figure out how she remembered the entire story.

"That is all true. But... how did you know that even though _he_," said Lapis as gestured towards Danny. "Said that you weren't the child of Mew, by his attitude anyway. Also, who is this mother of your's? There was only one person fought my father, and that was Mew."

"Well, I just... um... I just, uh... mean in Pokemon, in general! I call _all_ Pokemon mother!. Isn't that right Mother Espeon? So, I'm no child of Mew," lied Fionna terribly. Espeon just facepawed herself.

"You're lying," replied Lapis as he stared suspiciously at the duo.

"Why would you think that?" said Fionna nervously, as sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Because your tail popped out when you were lying to me," replied Lapis as he pointed to the baby pink Mew tail that was swaying in the wind.

Everyone but Lapis sweatdropped at the obvious give away.

"So even if I was _that _idiotic to fall for that lie of yours, that Mew tail of yours is dead give away. So, you better control that little 'problem' of yours," said Lapis sharply. "Now, if you could end this charade of yours... I would _prefer _carry on my mission."

Then, _POW! _Lapis fell on the ground as Danny stood near him with his hand clenched in a fist. An irritated look spread onto his face as he shouted, "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! We get it! You want Fionna. No need to overdo it with the speeches!"

Fionna covered her mouth with shock in her eyes. Lapis messaged his cheek as he stood up with a straight face, staring at Danny with a piercing look in his eyes. "I expected more out of an aura guardian. A guardian that wouldn't make cheap shots like that one."

Then suddenly, fists started flying as Fionna watched the teenage boys fight it out. But, she didn't seem to care as she grabbed some PokeGummies to eat then Espeon glowed white yet again but instead of evolving she reverted back to an Eevee.

"_Aren't you gonna stop this before this gets ugly they could seriously hurt each other?" _said Eevee.

"Nah. Mother told me that I shouldn't get into fights, either it be a fists or powers," replied Fionna as she bit into a gummy Magikarp and offered a piece to Eevee. "Want one?"

When they ran out of gummies, Fionna yawned, "Man, this is getting boring."

Lapis and Danny were panting as Fionna went in between the two fighting boys and she said, "Look guys, this getting silly and boring." She then turned to Danny. "Now Daniel Gen, stop being mean to Lapis. You're an aura guardian that honors to protect every living thing, that _includes_ Hybrids. In fact, you're protecting one right at this very moment!"

"But Fionna, he was _created _into the world not _born_ into the world," argued Danny, which earned him an unnoticed glare from Lapis. But the look held the hidden anger behind them.

"Well, I wasn't either! I was found, so that's neither born _or _created," argued Fionna. Earning herself some questioned looks, both humans and Pokemon alike.

"Uh, Fionna… Did your mom ever explain the 'Delibirds and Combees' to you?" asked Danny, as a sweatdrop formed from the back of his head. Fionna shook her head. "Then next time you see her, please, _please _ask her about it. Almost every teenager knows about it at this age."

"Okay!" said Fionna in a cheerful voice as she turned to Lapis with an intense stare.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Lapis, becoming slightly annoyed by her presence.

"I'm just curious about why you want me?" asked Fionna innocently.

"It is my mission."

"Is it a fun mission?"

"No, missions are supposed to be a serious business. Not _fun_."

"Well, what's the point of anything if you don't have fun?" Fionna groaned.

Lapis then looked at her smile, that appeared to be plastered on her face. She then giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You are! Y'know you should smile more," said Fionna as she went closer to Lapis, which made him to start backing away from her. "Smile!"

She then started using her two index fingers to force a smile on Lapis' face, but she failed to do so since he teleported away. Then a pout played upon her face.

"Aww he left!" said Fionna in a sad voice.

Danny rolled his eyes and he said bitterly, " guy was a jerk in many ways."

"Hey! We just met Lapis, you can't just deem a guy of being a jerk when we only met him today," argued Fionna.

"He tried to kidnap you for Arceus' sake!" retorted Danny as his anger started to show.

"Well I think he's just misunderstood as both a human and Pokemon," replied Fionna as they started walking to the next route. However, neither of them noticed Lapis watching them from a nearby tree.

"Hmm... well, Fionna Mon you certainly are a target for me and you are _definitely_ a strange one at that," said Lapis as he watched the duo disappear from his vision.

* * *

><p><em>Sailor Mew<em>: So how you guys enjoying The Hybrids? Do you guys like Lapis Cry? Oh and just in case you guys don't read my bio which I'm pretty sure you guys don't 'The Hybrids' is a collab with Lavender Phantom. So if you are enjoying this series just not making reviews and such don't give me all the credit give her too. Any words Lavender Phantom?

_Lavender Phantom_: **LAPIS X FIONNA FOR LIFE!** Ahem….. Why yes, Mewie. I say would like to give my thanks to the readers out there, just for the sake of you reading this story. Mewie and I have been working on the Hybrid Project for nearly a year now and it feels great to finally display our work onto the internet. Feel free to leave any reviews or comments, we're open to feedback. I also will upload little side stories from the Hybrid Project as the story slowly unravels, so be sure to check me out when the time comes. Hm… Well, I think that's it for me. See ya on the next chapters!


End file.
